Big Time Girls
by TaylorSchmidt
Summary: Two normal girls get there life changed when Kendall Schmidt and James Maslow come to their school.
1. Chapter 1

Big Time Girls By Morgan And Taylor Chap 1

Morgans POV I opened my locker with my combination, 46-4-48,  
and started piling my books in my hands. I sighed and thought, "Alright,so I have Geometry next..." then before I relized my locker was slammed shut and there was laughing behind me.  
and Nikki. I spun around to face them. They were laughing their asses off. I gave them the bird and they just laughed more then walked off.  
I rolled my eyes. Bitches. I walked over to my best friend Taylor's locker,  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"Well Nikkiis already being a bitch. It's only 2nd period."  
"Ugh. I-" She was interruped by screaming.  
I tured around and saw them. James Maslow and Kendall Schmidt. From Big Time Rush. .God.

Kendall's POV

So many autograpghs. I think my hands seriously are starting to cramp.  
Flashes blind my eyes. Wow. Times like this I wish I could be normal..but the fame is pretty sweet..

Taylor's POV

They are SO self centered. I looked at Morgan and as if she read my mind she nodded and rolled her eyes. We walked to who sat behind . Ugh. Atleast he wasn't sitting next to me like James was to Morgan. I kinda felt bad for her..I turned around just in time to see Jo and Kendall kiss.!  
I rolled my eyes and turned back around when he kissed her back.

Morgans POV Wow...I can draw really weird things somethings...I mean...wow.. A guy in a straight jacket..wtf?  
I shook my head at my weirdness. I felt someone watching me over me shoulder. I

looked to see James looking..I scowled at him then went back to drawing.  
Nikki came up to him and started flirting with him.

She's really a slut. Isn't she still dating Micheal?Whatever.  
Not my problem.I don't even know why I think it is.I started to draw a rose. I've never drawn a one before,but it wasn't that bad.

Teachers POV

I thought I had the whole classes not. I looked in the back to see Jo and some guy making out,Same with Nikki and a dude.  
"STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" I yelled at them. Ugh. Kids these days.  
I continued teaching after they sat in their seats.

Taylor POV

Yes! Finally! The final bell! I ran to my locker and piled my books in my backpack then left. It's raining. Great,I thought. The buses already left.  
My only option was walking. I started to walk out of the parking lot when Kendall pulled up in his car with Jo. I started walking the other way when he called out "Need a ride?" I tured around and stared at him questiongly.  
"Well?" he said. Jo just shook her head "Why the hell are you offering her a ride?" He responded with,"Because I can" then looked at me.  
He got out and opened the back door for me. I sighed and got in.  
Jo looked at me in disgust then looked at Kendall. "It's me or her Ken.  
"Do I really have to choose?"  
".Her?"

He sighed,"Sorry Taylor.." I got out completely pissed and walked home in the rain.

Morgans POV

Does it have to rain? The only form of transportation I have is my bike.  
The buses have already left. I was getting my bike when James walked up with Nikki. He held out an umbrella. I looked at him questiongly.  
"You might need this..." he said. I grabbed it,"Thanks."  
Nikki looked at him. "Why are you helping her? She's not even cool."  
"Because she's my friend." I looked at him questiongly wondering when we became friends. "Why is she your friend?She's a loner and she doesnt fit in with anyone."  
"She doesnt fit in with anyone because she's special. And she's probably just shy,give her a chance.."  
Nikki stomped off angry. Typical Nikki. James smiled at me," Want a ride home?"  
I thought for a second then nodded. I followed him to his car.

**_what do you guys think of it..? Should I continue..?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor POV

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing in my ear. I looked over to see what time it was.  
Great. 7:15. School starts in 15 minutes. I jumped out of bed and got dressed and ran out the door.  
I hurried to the bus stop just as the bus left. Jo and Nikki drove by in a puddle,all the water getting on me,of course. I walked to  
school wet,hungry and late. When I got there I ran to my  
locker to grab my books for first period. I got into the class just as the teacher called my name for attendance.  
I heard some boys laughing and pointing at me. I ignored them as Kendall and James walked into the classroom.  
Five minutes late. But did they get in trouble? No! They're famous! Famous people dont get in trouble.  
Why did they even come to THIS school...? Of all the other expenvive rich kid schools..  
Morgan pov: The teacher just started to call attendance,just as Taylor ran in. Some of the jocks started to laugh and point at  
her because she was wet. James and Kendall ran into the classroom 5 minutes late.  
I guess the teacher didnt notice..or she didnt care. It's not fair that they can just waltz in here late without getting in trouble.

James POV

I couldn't help but to stare at Morgan,I saw her start to draw something in her notebook.  
I leaned over to see what it was,apartenly,the teacher thought I was trying to cheat. "James!" The teacher yelled at me.  
It scared me so bad I almost fell out of my chair. "THERE WILL BE NO CHEATING IN MY CLASSROOM! DETENTION!"  
I started to protest,but I didnt,knowing it would only get me in bigger trouble.  
I heard some giggling at turned to see Morgan and Taylor laughing at me.

Morgan POV

The bell rang,meaning class was finally over. I wal ed over to my locker still laughing at James.  
I mean,really,him,getting in trouble..? I continued to laugh as I got my books ready for 2nd period,once I had them all,  
I wal ed over to Taylors locker to talk.  
"Can you believe that James got in trouble...?" "Yeah..It serves him right.." "True..Why did he even get in trouble..?"  
"He was loo ing at what you were drawing in your noteboo ,and the teacher thought he was cheating..."  
"Oh..That's what he gets for loo ing at my notebook "

~**Lunch~  
**

James POV

Great..It was time to go to detention..I've never gone their in my life..I have no idea what it's like.  
I sighed loudly as I opened the door.


End file.
